


A REAL home. Kitty pryde x male!child!reader

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence)



Series: X-men imagines [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adopted Child, Adopted Reader, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adorable, Best family ever, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Reader, Children, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Kids, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heroes & Heroines, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Brothers, Mutants, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scared kid, adopted family, brave kid, male reader - Freeform, six years old, taken in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317
Summary: no real plot really, but tons of fluffy Drabble cuteness between kitty and young reader!Originally on wattpad, requested by friend.(I don't own anything)





	A REAL home. Kitty pryde x male!child!reader

** A/N: Request from a friend! Hope you enjoy it buddy! I hope it's what you wanted too! ^^ **

****

"-how many times do I have to tell you, stop bringing these THINGS into my house!!" The middle-aged scientist yelled as he tore up a newspaper clipping with the X-men on the front.

Y/n, a young 6 year old boy, bowed his head in defeat, tears filling his heartbroken eyes. "But daddy, the x-men are heroes... They save peoples an-..." Y/n croaked.

"-They are NOT heroes, son! They are monsters, mutant scum, and every one of them should be destroyed!" His father snapped before turning his attention back to working on a complicated, glowing chemical filled machine, one that look like it was from retro science fiction comics. "If kids like you didn't encourage them, maybe there wouldn't be so many." The scientist mumbled sharply.

Y/n sighed sadly, picking up the pieces of his torn newspaper clipping. He stared at it, particularly at a teenage girl with a brunette ponytail as she phased into a wall mid-shot. (She was his favorite.) CLANG! He whipped his little head toward the large metal door, quickly shoving his pieces of paper into his shorts front pockets. Y/n quickly hid behind his father in fear once he caught sight of a tall, powerful woman with a sense of darkness to her. Y/n didn't what he was feeling about her, he just knew it was a bad one, and it made his stomach hurt.

"...Doctor, do you have the chemical weapon ready yet?" She said in a deep menacing voice with her arms crossed strongly.

"It's almost done, just need to put in a few important parts, it should be ready by tomorrow night."

"We don't HAVE until tomorrow night, DOCTOR!!" She shouted. Y/n jumped from the loudness, shivering a bit in fear as he clung to his father's leg. "If we want the x-men GONE, we have to have it ready by TONIGHT. Now get it done! Or I swear ill throw you into that poisonous vat myself!" Y/n gasped softly when he saw the angry lady's hand grow blue scales for a moment, then dissolve into normal skin again.

"It will be done. I promise." Y/n's scientist father nodded stoically.

"Good. And speaking of, I wanted to kno-..." The mean lady's voice trailed off as y/n wandered over to the messy open metal table by the scary looking glowing machine. Trying to walk as far from the machine as possible but staying near the table, he noticed an odd key with little gears sticking out of the sides hidden by a few blueprints. It looked pretty important.

Y/n turned his head towards the adults, making sure they weren't looking at him, then turned back to the metal part. He hesitated. He glanced at the crumpled photograph in his other hand. "I wanna be a hero too..." He whispered determinedly to himself. As stealthily as a six year old can be, he grabbed the little part and stuck it in one of his front pockets, jumping down from the table and running off upstairs as quickly as he could without being seen.

Much later, his father screamed at the air for y/n to come downstairs into the lab. Y/n was scared of his father, anxious about what he might want him for, and didn't want to disobey him, so with heavy, reluctant footsteps, he walked down the creaky wooden stairs to the lab, immediately hit by the unpleasant scent of old mothballs and burnt plastic. He saw his father pull up his glasses at the metal table, appearing to be looking for something he lost. Y/n just stood there like a good soldier, his head bowed obediently as he waited.

"Ah! There you are y/n!" He exclaimed ecstatically once he finally noticed the boy. "I want you to first witness the annihilation of the x-men! because when the time comes-.." The scientist looked at his watch, "-in about ten minutes or so, they will arrive, unaware of a trap to destroy them. I want YOU, my son, to press the button when they get here." Y/n's eyes widened in shock, that bad feeling in his stomach coming back again. He didn't want to do this. No, WOULDN'T do this.

"Do you understand son? You will be a hero for humans everywhere!" The young boy nodded reluctantly in understanding. His father grinned wickedly as he attempted to hug y/n, but the boy took a step back, almost in a position you would if hiding something. His father eyed him suspiciously, then swiftly grabbed the boy, pulling out that weird-looking part out of his pocket. "You stole this?! I've been looking everywhere for It! How could you betray me?! the machine can't work without this-!"

Y/n grasped the object as hard as he could, pulling backwards with all his might, "no It's mine! I won't let you- Don't take it-!" Y/n tried to tug his wrist out of his father's grip, but he was too strong, y/n's feet sliding and dragging with every step. "-Nyeh! Don't hurt them! They're good!--"

"-you're a traitor! A Thief! You're not fit to be an L/n!" The father shouted furiously as he suddenly threw y/n over his shoulder, heading straight to the noisy gurgling machine as y/n struggled and screamed bloody murder. The father was about to throw the young boy into the machine, inching closer and closer to the danger, y/n kicked and flailed, putting his whole body into it as a poor attempt to stop the evil scientist, when-

_BANG!_

-Everything happened so fast that y/n's head spun. the next thing he knew, he was in the warm arms of that pretty teenage girl with the ponytail in his newspaper clipping, a big explosion going off behind them. It was so loud that he had to press his palms against his ears.

"Hi! I'm Shadowcat! You okay, little guy?" She asked with a kind-hearted tender smile as she held the boy close. Y/n was too stunned to say anything, he just gaped at her with big eyes of astonishment, his hand unconsciously clutching that important part like his life depended on it. When he pried his eyes away from the nice girl, he saw the scientist getting pinned to a wall by weird looking spiky things, as well as seeing all of his mutant heroes destroying the machine before hightailing it outta there. The girl who held y/n ran straight towards a wall and by instinct, y/n shielded his face, let out a panicked squeal, and clung to the girl as tight as he could.

Y/n opened his eyes and realized they were NOT face planted into a wall, but outside in the dead of night, walking towards the big X-jet. "It's okay little guy, you're safe now." The girl reassured as she patted the trembling Boy's back to calm him. Y/n couldn't believe all this was actually happening. He didn't even know WHAT was happening. everything was moving way too fast for y/n and it overwhelmed him.

"What are you doing kitty?" Y/n heard the tall thin guy with a red visor say to the girl, "he has to go to the police!"

"He won't let go! Besides, he's been through enough. Let's just take him to the professor and see what he says, okay Scott?"

"Fine, but I'm not taking the blame for this! Let's go home..." Scott sighed in annoyance. Y/n's heart raced. They were going to the X-men's home?? This was like a little boy's dream come true, and he'd be really enthusiastic about it if only he wasn't terrified and shaken up by what just happened. Y/n became tired from all the overwhelming excitement and fell asleep in the nice girl's arms on their flight to the Institute, his hands balled up into the girls shirt comfortingly.

_"...aw, he's cute. ...he's like a little sleeping angel... Can we keep him?..."_

He was suddenly woken up from the sounds of murmured whispers. he found himself wrapped in a soft blanket on a squishy couch, but no nice girl in sight. instead, all the other X-men in their normal 'human' clothes were watching him. Y/n got really nervous and fearfully shy, His heart pounding in his ears as he wrapped himself with the blanket in a whimper and tried to bury into the corner of the couch as if he would phase through like that nice lady.

"Easy honey, easy! We aren't going to hurt you," the tall redhead assured calmly as she sat on the opposing chair armrest across from Y/n.

"We just want to talk, what--?" Scott continued before y/n frantically hid behind the couch anxiously, afraid of what they'll do to him as he trembled and whined.

"Poor thing, he's terrified.." Amara/magma said empathetically.

"Hm, I don't think he's terrified of US," A big furry blue guy replied as he stood behind the hiding y/n and carried him back to the couch. Y/n stared at the big blue guy with a shocked expression as if he was petrified. "Your father won't hurt you anymore. We will protect you." Said the big furry guy, and for some reason, his words made y/n relax a little. "My name is mister McCoy. What is your name?" He smiled fatherly at the young boy.

"Um... Uh... U-um.. Y/n..." Y/n replied In a meek nervous voice, his head bowing shyly as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Do you know who we are?"

Y/n nodded slowly, "Y-you're the X-men..." Y/n scanned his eyes across the room of smiling, patient young faces who seemed to be genuinely interested in listening to what Y/n had to say. In that moment, he really did feel safe and cared for. If he couldn't trust the X-men, who could he trust? he blurted out everything that came to mind:

"-I-I didn't wanna help my daddy, I swear! I love the x-men! They're my favoritest-est heroes ever in the whole wide world! I would never wanna hurt them! I promise! My daddy was a big meanie and he wanted to make you guys go BLOOIE all the way to space!-" he jumped to make a big explosion gesture, "And-an-!" Tears began to leak from his eyes as his cheeks turned red. "pl-please don't hate me... I didn't mean to-..." He sniffled as he wiped his nose on his arm.

"Aww, sweetie, we don't hate you! We know you were trying to save us!" Jean said as she walked over to him and gave him a little side hug.

"Yo-*sniff* -you do?"

"Yeah, buddy! We saw you were fighting your dad to give up that little piece that started the machine! Good job, little dude!" Spyke praised as he gave a double thumbs up, "if you didn't stop him, we would've been toast!"

BAMF! Y/n jumped when Kurt popped up beside him, "-and NOT in a good way mien Freund!" A little smile formed on Y/n's lips, but he still couldn't stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"..I-i would've been toast if that nice pretty lady didn't save me..." Y/n smiled modestly.

"-aww, you think I'm pretty?" Y/n turned his head towards the high voice, seeing professor Xavier rolling through the large living room doorway with that pretty girl who saved y/n's life. "That's really sweet of you! the girl- kitty Pryde, -kissed y/n's cheek sweetly with a warmhearted giggle, leaving a little lipstick smudge on his tomato red cheeks as kitty sat down and set y/n on her lap.

"So Charles, what're we going to do about the kiddo?" Logan grunted as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm not sure, Logan... He doesn't seem to have any other family members to take care of him." Xavier hummed as he held up that little doodad y/n hid earlier. "If y/n didn't hide this in his pocket, there wouldn't be any mutants left! This, from my knowledge, started the machine. That was a very brave thing you did y/n, standing up to your father like that for the safety of this team. It takes a lot of willpower for a young man of your age to do that. Good job, y/n." He nodded thoughtfully.

Y/n's eyes brightened like a Christmas tree as he gently tugged on kitty's shirt to get her attention, and whispered loudly, "maybe I'll be an X-men like you, miss kitty!" The team chuckled under their breaths.

"Maybe you will, y/n!" Kitty encouraged with a giggle, ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

"Hmm, that's a good point kitty," Xavier rubbed his temples in thought, "maybe he does have the X-gene... I'll check with cerebrio. For now, you are welcome to stay here." He said before he wheeled out of the room.

Y/n beamed excitedly, looking up at kitty as she exclaimed, "Thats a great idea! Hey, Since you're staying, You'll be like our little brother!"

"I could teach him Shakespeare!" Mister McCoy interjected.

"-I could teach him how to be a leader." Scott said with a small smile.

"-I could teach the kid to defend himself- YAAH!" Logan extracted one side of claws and tore some of the wallpaper.

"-I guess I could teach him how to listen to yer instincts... Or buttkickin'~" Rogue mumbled with a slight playful smirk.

"-and I could teach him how to dance! Woo Hooo!~" kitty cheered excitedly as she danced around the room, picking y/n up by the armpits and holding him outstretched to see him better, "how about it little bro? Ya wanna be an X-kid?"

There was a hint of tears in Y/n's twinkling eyes, a huge permanent grin slapped on his face. His worst day had just become his greatest one.

Days had passed, and y/n seemed to be adjusting well to his new 'family'. He had been particularly close with kitty, who seemed to be just as close with him. _("I always wanted a little brother!"_ ) she's been there to help him get dressed, to make sure he was eating, she even played games with him at times. she was like a surrogate protective older sister like Scott was to his little brother Alex! They even have some small sibling feuds! (Kurt, Scott, and rogue used y/n as bait for a prank on Jean and kitty. Don't ask.) -but it only made them feel MORE like family to y/n.

Now, late in the afternoon, y/n was on his knees in front of the living room coffee table drawing with crayons as kitty and a few others were studying beside him.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna get through this physics class.." Kitty grumbled in frustration.

"You'll do great, kitty cat!" Y/n piped up encouragingly as he overheard.

"aw, thanks y/n~" kitty chuckled at Y/n's cute nickname for her as she bent down to Y/n's for a tight hug, kissing his chubby rosy cheek.

"No far kitty! We don't have a great cheerleader like you do!" Jean giggled playfully.

Y/n scrunched his face in intense thought for a moment before pulling out a big clean sheet of paper and scribbling as fast as he can, "y/n to the rescue!" The small group eyed each other in confusion, but smiled and chuckled at their cute little mascot anyways.

"Whatcha drawing silly?" Kitty asked with a friendly grin, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Shh it's a surprise! It'll make everyone feel better about their 'fizzy' test, whatever that is..." He mumbled the last part, shielding the drawing with his short arms, his tongue cutely sticking out to the side In concentration.

"Oh really? Well then maybe the TICKLE MONSTER CAN CONVINCE YOU!~" kitty began to tickle the little boy's sides as he squealed with delightful laughter, weakly nudging her hands away though he wasn't actually trying to get her to stop. He somehow got on top of her and tickled her back, making her shriek with laughter. "Oh nooo! Heeeelp I've been defeated!~..." Kitty melodramatically put her hand to her forehead as she reached out for the others, who just rolled their eyes with smirks at the scene. "-Lights fading! I've been conquered! Nuuuu!" Kitty played dead, her tongue sticking out goofily.

Y/n poked kitty's cheek with a giggle, "I'll save you! You are alive again! Poof!" Y/n gently jumped on kitty's stomach, making her let out a soft 'oof!' Of surprise.

"My hero~" kitty chuckled as she sat up, nuzzling his cheek with her own, when Xavier cleared his throat for attention. He said they had a mission, so kitty stood up and patted y/n's head, "sorry, bro, I've gotta go now. Be good! ....No candy!" She added quickly.

Y/n pouted as the group began to leave. He tugged on kitty's shirt before she took that first step out, "can I come?" He asked innocently.

"I'm sorry Y/n, I wish you could, but it's too dangerous for you. I promise I'll be right back."

Y/n pouted again. "Don't get hurt... Come back soon kitty..."

Kitty gave him a warm smile as she kneeled to give him a nice comforting hug, "I'll be back before you know it! Bye y/n!" That was the last thing she said before disappearing out the room. Y/n bowed his head sadly, plopping down on his butt to sit crisscrossed again.

"She'll be fine, y/n. She's one of the best on the team." Xavier assured as he patted y/n's shoulder. "Maybe it would be a nice welcome home gift if you kept working on that "surprise' you were talking about." Xavier winked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"How did you know I had a-?" Y/n gasped in surprise.

Xavier chuckled, "I don't need to read your mind to know what you were thinking. I can't wait to see it, y/n." With a determined nod, y/n began to work on his project, making sure it was the best present ever.

Later, as Xavier and mister McCoy was watching the news in the living room on the earlier x-men fight, y/n was finishing up taping his big special project together. He gasped in shock when he saw a clip of an 'innocent bystander' walk by on the tv. "Her! It's her! She did it!" Y/n shouted anxiously as he pointed to the screen.

"Huh? Who is she, Y/n?" Asked mister McCoy with a tilt of his head.

"That's-that's the lady who was talkin' to dad about that weird machine! I saw her turn blue for a second!"

Xavier pressed his fingers together with a heavy sigh, "mystique. I should've known she was behind this..."

Y/n shot up out of his sitting position, "we-we have to save them! They'll get hurt!" He panicked, waving the crayon and tape in his hands frantically.

"They're fine y/n, they should be heading ba-!"

They heard a loud bang and a few mixed chatters of voices coming from the hallway. "-Kitty!" Y/n yelled as he ran out of the room as fast as he could down the hallway. He thought he just lost the only and best sister he's ever had...

"-y/n? What are you doing, it's way past your bedtim-! Oof!.. Y/n? What's wrong?" Kitty asked in concern when y/n literally tackle-hugged kitty's legs and clung to her for dear life.

"I-I-i was worried you were-..." Y/n's voice cracked as if holding back tears. Kitty kneeled down to his height, her hands resting on either side of his cheeks, the cool smooth leather of her gloves feeling pleasant on his heated skin.

"Shush, it's okay little bro~ I told you I'd come back! everything just goes right through me!" She said with A soft, compassionate expression on her face as she picked him up, carrying him on her hip as he wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. Kitty shushed him as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Cmon, let's get you to bed." She headed upstairs to her room as y/n began to relax in her safe arms, loving the feeling of her warmth against him.

"But I'm not tireeeeed...." Y/n grumbled childishly with a pout as he rubbed his eyes.

meanwhile downstairs, the team entered the living room to tell the professor what happened, when their eyes widened in amazement. Half-taped against the wall, was a huge banner drawing with all of the mutants living at the institute drawn as little stick figures, but you could easily tell who everyone was, And in the middle was kitty and y/n holding hands with big smiles on their faces. Above it all was a big misspelled caption, saying: "HURRAY FOR X-MEN!"

"Whoa! Looks like we got an artist in the family!" Said Jean with a cock of her hips and an awestruck smile. She liked that little redhead figure (Jean) was making the visor wearing slightly panicked Stickman (Scott) float in the air right next to a mid-teleporting Nightcrawler.

"Hehe, I like how y/n drew you mister Logan!" Magma giggled as she pointed to a yellow, black and blue blobby stick figure in the corner with tiny claws and exaggerated angry eyebrows.

"Pfft, I don't look anything like that..." Scoffed Logan, though he was trying hard to hide his impressed smile. "I gotta admit, the kid's not bad."

"He drew this for all of you as a welcome home gift." Said Xavier as he pressed his fingers together thoughtfully, "he was very concerned that you wouldn't make it home, especially kitty." Xavier decided to hold any worrisome information about mystique until tomorrow. The team had a very long day, and it was best for them to relax and admire y/n's portrait.

"He's a good kid, isn't he? He has such a big heart." Said mister McCoy, crossing his arms with a smile at the little blocky blue figure who was apparently reading a book.

"He's the best. He's a better x-men than all of us combined." Storm added with a smile of admiration at the portrait. All the other mutants nodded in agreement....

Y/n was falling fast asleep on kitty's chest, the thrum of her heartbeat pressed against his ear, making it all the more soothing, his hand gripping kitty's shirt to assure himself as kitty rubbed his back. "Love you kitty cat... You're the bestest sister in the... The whole universe... Please... Don't ever leave me...." Y/n mumbled drowsily as he faded in and out of sleep.

Kitty smiled to herself as she kissed the top of his forehead, happy tears hinting at her eyes, "love you too, my little brother. I promise I won't ever leave..." Kitty whispered softly into his hair before she was hit by sleep too.

When the team came in to check on them, they found kitty and y/n curled up in little balls of cuddles, holding each other closely as they slept. Y/n had been alone and neglected for so long. Kitty had too much love to give and no one to spend it on, so it was a win-win. Though y/n apparently didn't have to look far to find his REAL caring family. Or his REAL loving sister. They've been the best family he's ever had in his entire life. Yeah, he thinks he's going to really like it here, with his newly found adopted X-family.

 


End file.
